ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Abomination
Strategies (7/4/2019) Soloed by THF/WAR in Ambuscade +1 gear using trusts (AAEV, Selh'teus, Ulmia, Koru-Moru, Yoran-Oran). AAEV's hp dropped to orange a few times but other than that there was never any real danger of wiping. Cleared in ~5 minutes. Soloed with difficulty by THF/DNC using trusts. Mostly outdated gear (everything pre-Vagary). Used Joachim/Ulmia/Koru/Kupipi/Cherukiki. Used Pro/Shell/RR/Stoneskin scrolls from Peacekeeper coalition. Used sushi and Vile Elixir/Vile +1. I basically kept all trusts and Teodor/Arciela out of range to take minimum aoe damage, and tanked it to a corner. Established hate with a Animated Flourish and Bully/SA/Rudra's. I would SA/WS everytime Bully was up, otherwise I would simply spam quickstep and stuns and cures. Kupipi took care of petrification. I died at 6% and Teodor/Arciela were able to tank it while I got back up and resummoned trusts. I finished it off while weakend using Perfect Dodge/Bully/SA/WS with a few more hits in between. Not hard on BLU with trusts. I used Selh'teus, Mihli Aliapoh, Sylvie, Ulmia, and Zeid II. I particularly recommend Selh'teus because he heals Teodor and Arciela and restores MP, which was an issue for the trust WHM. Relatively good gear but not great. --Janeth (talk) 15:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) DUO BLU/RUN - WHM/RDM // Trust: Indi-Accu trust / Joachim / Ulmia Fully Buff: Barpetra, Runes x2, Swordplay, Nature's Meditation, Cacharian verve etc. The fight is not difficult at all, WHM should keep alive the BLU and he will tank without problem, if you have a low rates of attack accuracy food could be usefull. Focus on Silena, Stona and Cure. If the BLU is strong enough he will never loose hate so that Arciela and Todor will not need heals. Cleared in 10~ Minutes Gekuz (talk) 22:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC)User: Gekuz Ragnarok DUO RUN/BLU + DNC/SAM, Trusts Joachim, Ulmia, Cherukki, and Koru-moru This fight was made easier by the fact that both Arciela and Teodor stayed on the back line, and trusts were positioned so that they took only partial AoE damage. He does a lot of AoE's; Cherukki ran out of MP by 50%, and he does have a substantial amount of HP, so be prepared to cure yourself. RUN tanked in 55% PDT while DNC DD'ed and healed. Both players were full 119 with appropriate sets, no meds needed. Overall, difficulty was significant but not overwhelming. It may very well be possible to solo this fight on PUP, SCH, or RDM, with excellent gear, careful positioning, and the right strategy. Clear took about 6 minutes. --Nusayb (talk) 15:46, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Triple-boxed on ilvl117 (WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, and BST/DNC) with (Trust: Trion/Trust: Semih Lafihna/Trust: Apururu (UC)). Disengaged once Trion voked and dragged him to a corner of the BF before re-engaging. Kept Flurry II on Semih, and cure bombed Trion while spamming Claw Cyclone with Tiger. It is important to try and get Trion to tank as close to the corner to mitigate the conal/AoE moves on your party from the get-go. 18 minute fight; no job points on all 3 characters. Under 50%, Hades uses "Bane of Tartarus" rarely, a move that inflicts AoE weakness on anyone in range; be sure to keep defense/cures going at this point. If the fight goes beyond 20 minutes, Teodor will likely die from Hades' AoE moves, so judge your pace accordingly. --Prismfang (talk) 20:06, December 23, 2015 (UTC) The game hung during this fight. After rebooting I couldn't get back in, but going back to Ra'Kaznar Inner Court another Awakened Crystallized Psyche was put in my key item list. As in the last fight I used 119 Selh'teus, Amchuchu, Shantotto II, Shikaree Z and Yoran-Oran UC as well as Blackbeard Randy. Randy died FAST. (Given it was a first attempt and I wanted to feel out the battle, I didn't bring him back.) The HP of the boss is hidden, so I have no idea how close I was when I hung. Going back with all battle effects turned off I made it through, this time with familiar, run wild and X. I didn't get nearly enough damage from it since Randy was repeatedly petrified, but after Randy expired, the trusts carried on the battle, eventually winning. (Healing Randy knocked them down from 119, but they somehow survived. After Randy died I regeared for 119.) It might be possible to do this with just trusts, but doing all I could with Randy, hate stayed on Amchuchu. Go wild on this fight.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 05:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Solo: iLv117 DRG/WAR (Trusts: Amchuchu, Selh'teus, Zeid II, Shantotto II, Cherukiki) Not as difficult as I was expecting with this setup. Before I engaged, I strung the trusts around Hades in an arc to try to mitigate some of the AoE. We did get petrified for periods of time (30 secs) that made things tough at a couple points, but Selh'teus came through with making sure none of the trusts died. Just used my abilities, made sure to keep my wyvern alive. When she was about to die and Spirit Link wasn't ready, I used Spirit Surge. Had some bad luck with Fly High, in that the second I used it he petrified us and FH wore off first. Were still strong at the end, only a couple of us in the yellow and Cherukiki had spare MP. Was able to use Healing Breath to help out healing also. -KieriSylph (talk) 12:07, May 31, 2017 (UTC)